Joe Scully (Robert Miano)
Joseph Mitchell "Trey" Scully III |ethnicity = Italian-American |gender = Male |died = May 2, 1995 Port Charles, New York |death cause = Shot by Sonny in defense of himself and Mike |occupation = Head of the Scully mob family |residence = |spouse = Marie |romances = Jeanette Marino (affair) |children = Joe Scully, Jr. (deceased) |grandchildren = Trey Mitchell (deceased) }} Joseph Mitchell "Joe" Scully, Sr. was a fictional character on the soap opera General Hospital. He was a mobster in Bensonhurst, New York and the mentor of Sonny Corinthos. Working for Joe was how Sonny got his start in the mob. Joe killed Deke Woods, a police officer and Sonny's abusive stepfather. He was shot and killed by Sonny when he tried to kill him, but the bullet hit Sonny's biological father Mike Corbin instead. Storyline Offscreen several years before, Deke Woods had beaten his wife Adela Corinthos severely. Adela had gone to the hospital with injuries before, but this time, she was unconscious, her face was unrecognizable. An unscrupulous coward, Deke put the blame on her teenage son Michael Corinthos Jr. and sent Marcus Taggert a new Brooklyn PD recruit whom he was training after him. This set the wheels in motion for years of misplaced animosity, pitting Taggert against Sonny. Later Sonny confided in Scully about what his stepfather had done to Adela. The next day, Scully decided to "take care of" Deke, making sure Sonny had an alibi. On Scully's orders, his thug Vince had arranged for Officer Deke Woods to be in an alley beside a nightclub when he went off duty. The club was owned by a lady friend of Scully's who was not in the mob but was obviously connected. Scully told her to go out of town for a couple of days so that she would not be an accessory to what went down. And Scully knew that Sonny was at his friend Louie Cerullo's birthday party in Bensonhurst so he would not be suspected of killing Deke. Deke was in an alley in Bensonhurst investigating an anonymous tip from an informant about a string of burglaries. Scully put a gun to his head and took Deke's gun from the holster. Deke identified himself as a cop. Scully pressed the gun to the back of Deke's skull. Scully finally spoke, "I know who you are, and I know what you are." Joe then attached the silencer to his own gun. He stepped closer to Deke. "You're a pig, and I don't just mean a cop. You're a coward passing for a man." Deke was now nervous. Vince knocked Deke to his knees and Scully shot Deke in the forehead. Scully then fired one more shot into Deke's chest. When Sonny went to visit his mother in the hospital the following morning, she told him the news about Deke's murder in the line of duty. Sonny instinctively knew that was not true. He knew Scully had killed Deke to protect him and his mother. Years later, Scully arrives in Port Charles at the grand opening of Luke and Sonny's blues club. Luke hired Mike Corbin , unaware that he is Sonny's biological father, as Maître d'. Katherine Bell , Lucy Coe 's archrival had teamed up with Damian Smith to enact a revenge plot. Damian asked Scully to use his connections to sabotage Lucy's cosmetics company, Deception, by stealing Lucy's supplies and products from the warehouse. In February 1995, Luke's club was firebombed and Sonny found out that Frank Smith's lawyer, Phil Cusack was trying to move in on Sonny's action. Sonny non-violently dealt with the goons who bombed Luke's, and Cusack was found dead. Sonny's friend and confidante, Harry Silver, informed him that Scully, who had been like a father to Sonny, had ordered the hit on Cusack. Lucy, now working with Luke and Sonny to scam Scully, acts as bait to get back at Damian and Scully. Mike and Luke pull off the heist, leaving Scully agitated. Mike and Luke continue with the scheme and Lucy get Kevin Collins to body slide. While waiting for Kevin to pick her up to take her away for the weekend, Lucy is kidnapped by Scully from the Outback parking lot. Luke and Sonny save her with help from Damian. Scully fires his gun, misses Sonny and the bullet hits Mike instead. Scully is about to shoot him again when Sonny shoots Scully, killing him. In 2012, it is revealed that Scully had a son, Joe, Jr. with his wife Marie who is named after him. Joe often gets into trouble and Scully enlists Sonny to watch over him. However, when Joe starts interfering with the business, Scully sends him to Atlantic City to run a strip club. Sonny later takes over the strip club at Scully's request. When Joe kills one of the dancers, Theresa, he convinces Sonny to confess to the murder and makes sure Sonny is never convicted. Scully then sends Joe into hiding. Joe was killed by Jason Morgan in 2012. On September 21, 2018, it was revealed that Joe had Sonny kill his attorney, Vincent Marino, and bury his body in Croton. Later in October, it was revealed that Joe had an affair with Vincent's wife, Janet, who then ordered Joe to kill Vincent. This is why Joe had Sonny kill Vincent. Crimes Committed *Adultery; had an affair with Janet Marino while she was married to his attorney, Vincent Marino revealed Oct-Nov 2018 *Had Sonny Corinthos kill Vincent and bury his body in Croton after being ordered to do so by Janet revealed Sep 21, 2018; shown on Nov 12, 2018 *Shot and killed Deke Woods 1987 *Ordered the hit that killed Phil Cusack 1995 *Kidnapped Lucy Coe 2, 1995 *Shot Mike Corbin while aiming for his son Sonny 2, 1995 Health and Vitals *Shot and killed by Sonny Corinthos in defense of himself and his father, Mike Corbin 2, 1995 Family tree |V|Connie Falconeri|_ ||||||:|_ |||||Trey Mitchell|_ }} Category:Article stubs Category:Articles needing more information Category:1990s Category:Characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mobsters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Characters created by Claire Labine Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Scully mob family